1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to power distribution systems, and more particularly to electrical interconnects for power panels in power distribution systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical systems, such as aircraft electrical systems, commonly include electrical cabinets. Power is generally routed from power sources like generators and batteries of powered devices through electrical cabinets, typically through a contactor or breaker interconnecting the powered device to the main bus through an intervening conductor. The contactor or breaker generally has on and off states allowing selective application of power to the powered device, electrical current flowing from the main bus to the powered device through the intervening conductor when the contactor is in the on state.
Current flow generates heat from resistive heating of current carrying components. The amount of heat generally corresponds to the electrical resistance of the conductor carrying the electrical current, such as the main bus and the intervening conductor connecting the contactor to the main bus when the contactor or breaker is in an on-state. As the connectors between the intervening conductor and main bus itself have electrical resistance, heat generation in electrical cabinets also corresponds to the resistance of energized connectors contained within the electrical cabinet. The heat is typically removed from the electrical cabinet for dissipation the external environment by passive or active cooling techniques.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved interconnect arrangements. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.